This invention is concerned with mounting devices for drinking containers, specifically sports bottles, which secure the containers in an upright position when not in use.
Devices that hold liquid drink containers in an upright position are well known in the art. Sports bottle holders found on racing bicycles cradle the sports bottle to secure it to the bicycle frame but they are expensive and have only one application; travel mugs attach to a mounting base which is secured to a car's dashboard by an adhesive; and canteens fit into pouches which have a belt loop to hang the canteen from one's belt while he is walking. It is also well known in the art to have devices secured around the neck of a liquid drink container such as a carrying handle for a milk bottle, a cap retainer on the neck of a canteen to prevent loss of the cap, or product literature secured under the cap.
Sports bottles are becoming increasingly popular as a container for serving take out beverages at fast food restaurants and convenience stores. They are a no-spill alternative to cups and can be easily used in a car or while walking. Furthermore, they can be rinsed out and reused as a portable beverage container. The problem is that no inexpensive device currently exists to secure the sports bottle in an upright position in a car or on one's person to free the user's hands while he is not drinking from the bottle. Such a device will increase the utility of sports bottles and therefore increase their use.